Sister In Law
by miya miyoko
Summary: Sakura mengernyit melihat pesta liar yang sedang terjadi di dalam rumah itu. Di ruang tamu, ada puluhan gadis mabuk berpakaian ketat dan minim mengerubungi beberapa lelaki, mereka mereka menari dan bercumbu tanpa tahu malu. Dan bahkan ada yang sudah setengah telanjang. Hidung mungil Sakura mengerut mencium bau alkohol yang begitu menyengat. /sasusaku slight itasaku
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

###

Menghentikan truk tua berkaratnya di depan gerbang sebuah rumah mewah bertingkat. Sakura melirik ke arah kertas alamat kusut yang terletak di atas dashboard mobilnya.

"Alamatnya benar," gumamnya sambil membaca ulang alamat yang tertera pada kertas tersebut.

Dia lalu menoleh ke arah sosok mungil yang tertidur lelap dan nyaman pada kursi bayi di sampingnya.

"Kita sudah sampai," ucapnya pelan sembari membelai lembut kepala bocah laki-laki yang baru berusia sekitar tiga tahun itu. "Kamu tunggu di sini ya Nak, ibu akan memeriksa apakah kakek dan nenekmu ada di dalam." Dia mencium kening anaknya kemudian beranjak turun dari truk chevy tuanya.

Sakura berjalan mendekati pintu dia bergidik saat mendengar suara dentuman keras musik R&B yang berasal dari dalam rumah tersebut.

_Apa-apaan ini? _Batin Sakura bingung. Dia sempat ragu kalau ini adalah rumah mertuanya, suara musik yang keras dari dalam rumah membuatnya berpikir kalau rumah ini ditempati oleh sekumpulan anak muda yang gemar berpesta. Dan menurut cerita mendiang suaminya, Itachi, ayah mertua Sakura itu adalah lelaki tua galak, kolot, dan selalu bertampang cemberut. Beliau tidak suka anak-anaknya berpesta, berfoya-foya, dan melakukan tindakan nakal.

_Apa benar ini rumah orang tua Itachi? _Pikirnya ragu.

Sakura baru saja akan membuka pintu untuk masuk, ketika seseorang membukanya lebih dulu dari dalam. 

Seorang lelaki yang memiliki mata berwarna biru cerah dan rambut pirang jabrik muncul dari balik pintu. Dahinya bertaut menatap Sakura heran.

"Cari siapa?" Tanyanya ramah, setelah beberapa saat mengamati penampilan Sakura dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

Sakura ikut menunduk memperhatikan penampilannya. _Apa ada yang salah? _Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa laki-laki pirang di depannya menatapnya intens, seperti dia memakai pakaian yang salah. Padahal dia hanya memakai sneakers, jins belel, dan kaos polos berkerah v dengan warna biru muda.

"Cari siapa?" Laki-laki pirang yang tampaknya lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya itu kembali bertanya.

"Ah, apa benar di sini kediaman keluarga Uchiha?" Tanya Sakura sambil memberikan kertas alamat kusut itu pada si pirang.

Dia menerimanya lalu mengangguk.

"Iya benar. Kamu siapa?"

Sakura tersenyum hangat, kemudian memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Uchiha Sakura."

Laki-laki di depannya mengernyit. "Uchiha... Sakura?" Dia lalu kembali memperhatikan penampilan Sakura. "Kamu tidak terlihat seperti seorang Uchiha," dia menyeringai.

Wanita berambut _pink _muda itu mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. "Itu karena aku memang bukan Uchiha yang sebenarnya. Aku hanya menantu."

"Menantu?"

"Aku isteri Uchiha Itachi."

Mata biru cerah laki-laki muda itu melebar terkejut.

"Isteri Kak Itachi?" Katanya terperangah. Dia lalu mulai bersikap sopan pada Sakura. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku sahabat baiknya Sasuke. Salam kenal kakak ipar."

_Sasuke? Siapa dia?_

_"_Ayo masuk Kak, aku akan memberitahu Sasuke mengenai kedatangan kakak." Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan gembira, lalu menyeretnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sakura mengernyit melihat pesta liar yang sedang terjadi di dalam rumah itu. Di ruang tamu, ada puluhan gadis mabuk berpakaian ketat dan minim mengerubungi beberapa lelaki, mereka mereka menari dan bercumbu tanpa tahu malu. Dan bahkan ada yang sudah setengah telanjang. Hidung mungil Sakura mengerut mencium bau alkohol yang begitu menyengat. Sekitar dua atau tida laki-laki yang masih setengah sadar dalam ruangan itu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan lapar.

Naruto meringis melihat ekspresi Sakura. "Maaf Kak, namanya juga pesta anak muda," dia tersipu malu.

Sakura tersenyum maklum.

"Oh ya kak. Ngomong-ngomong umur Kakak berapa? Kakak terlihat terlalu muda untuk jadi kakak ipar Sasuke. Aku tidak mau dia melecehkan kakak hanya karena alasan umur kakak lebih muda darinya."

_Kakak ipar? Sasuke? Apa Sasuke itu adiknya Itachi? Sepertinya Sasuke memiliki kelakuan yang buruk. Dan kemana orang tua mereka?_

"Umurku dua puluh delapan tahun," jawab Sakura kalem.

"Berarti lima tahun lebih tua dariku dan Sasuke," Naruto mengangguk-angguk seperti sedang berpikir. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura sambil nyengir. "Tapi wajah dan penampilan kakak terlihat jauh lebih muda dari usia kakak."

Sakura hanya tertawa. Dia menyukai sikap hangat dan bersahabat lelaki muda pirang yang berjalan di depannya. Naruto mengajak Sakura ke ruangan besar yang terletak di sebelah ruang tamu, sepertinya itu ruang keluarga. Dan keadaan di ruang keluarga jauh lebih parah dari di ruang tamu.

Jika diruang tamu tadi para muda-mudi hanya bercumbu dan menari, maka diruang keluarga ada sekitar empat atau lima pasangan yang sedang melakukan hubungan intim. Bahkan ada yang _threesome. _Sakura menelan ludah melihat pasangan-pasangan itu tersebar di dinding, di lantai, di sofa, bahkan di dinding dekat pintu menuju dapur, masing-masing pasangan terlihat sibuk dengan posisi sex yang berbeda-beda.

Naruto mendesah."Yang punya rumah Sasuke. Yang punya kakak ipar juga Sasuke, tapi kenapa malah aku yang merasa malu dan tidak enak?" Dia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto membawa Sakura ke arah lelaki berambut hitam yang sedang duduk di sofa. Dia sudah telanjang bulat dengan dikerumuni tiga wanita tanpa busana bertubuh seksi. Satu wanita berambut pirang ikal berlutut di antara kakinya untuk menghisap sesuatu yang tegak dan mengeras di selangkangannya. Satu lagi yang berambut cokelat, berada di atas sofa, duduk bersimpuh dalam jangkauan lengan berototnya, dia tampak begitu bergairah menciumi dan menjilati leher si lelaki berambut hitam. Dan yang terakhir seorang wanita berambut merah terang berdiri di belakang sofa yang diduduki Sasuke, kedua lengan panjangnya memeluk leher Sasuke, sementara mulutnya berada di mulut Sasuke. Keduanya tampak sibuk melakukan ciuman panas nan basah.

Sakura menggeleng cepat menghalau rasa pusing dan mual yang tiba-tiba menjangkitinya.

"Wow," gumamnya pelan. Dia bersidekap menatap adegan di depannya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Iya. Memang wow, Kak," ucap Naruto tak enak pada Sakura. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sedang 'sibuk' dengan ketiga wanitanya. "Sasuke," panggilnya. Namun Sasuke mengabaikannya, dia lebih memilih untuk beradu mulut dengan si rambut merah.

Sakura menggeleng, memijat pelipisnya frustrasi.

"Sasuke hentikan dulu kegiatan sialanmu itu! Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu!" Geram Naruto mulai gusar dengan kelakuan Sasuke.

Dengan enggan Uchiha bungsu itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia menoleh ke arah Naruto, mata hitamnya tampak jengah menatap lelaki pirang tersebut, pandangannya lalu beralih ke arah Sakura, dia menatap wanita itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Dia lalu menyeringai lebar.

Sementara itu Sakura tampak terperangah melihat wajah Sasuke yang begitu mirip dengan mendiang suaminya, Itachi.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto sambil menunjuk Sakura dengan dagunya.

Naruto mendengus. "Yang sopan Sasuke. Singkirkan mereka, pakai pakaianmu lalu kita bicara."

Ketiga wanita yang sedang bercumbu dengan Sasuke, mendelik ke arah Naruto, saat pemuda pirang itu mengucapkan kata ; singkirkan mereka.

Dengan malas Sasuke menggedikan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan pada para wanita yang mengerumuninya itu untuk menyingkir. Para wanita itu meninggalkan Sasuke sambil menggerutu dan memelototi Naruto.

Setelah selesai memakai celana boxer dan kaos biru dongker ketatnya, dia mempersilahkan Naruto dan Sakura duduk di sebelahnya. Tidak mempedulikan keberadaan pasangan yang sedang _hot _bercinta di sofa di samping mereka.

"Jadi, siapa kamu?" Sasuke menatap Sakura intens. Mata hitamnya menjelajah tak senonoh pada bagian-bagian tubuh Sakura yang dianggap menarik oleh para lelaki. Dan dia berulang kali memelototi dada dan gundukan nikmat diantara pahanya yang tertutup jins.

"Aku Uchiha Sakura." Sakura terlihat tak nyaman dengan kelakuan Sasuke.

"Uchiha... Sakura?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. "Aku tidak memiliki keluarga ataupun sanak saudara yang bernama Sakura," dia lalu menatap Sakura tepat di mata hijaunya. "Dan kamu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang Uchiha," dia mengangguk kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dada Sakura. "Tapi kamu punya modal yang bagus untuk menjadi calon pendamping seorang Uchiha." Pandangan Sasuke kembali teralih ke selakangan Sakura. Dia lalu menjilat bibirnya sensual.

Sakura bergidik. Dia sebisa mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar Sasuke karena kelakuan tidak sopannya.

Naruto menyambit belakang kepala Sasuke dengan keras.

"Apa-apaan kau bodoh!" Protes Sasuke memelototi Naruto.

"Yang sopan sedikit! Dia Kakak iparmu! Isterinya Kak Itachi!" Balas Naruto sengit.

Sasuke terperangah. Mata hitamnya melebar. "Isteri Itachi?" Gumamnya pelan sembari menoleh ke arah Sakura.

Itachi adalah kakak sulung Sasuke, lima tahun lalu dia diusir oleh ayahnya dari rumah. Itachi dan ayahnya bertengkar karena ayahnya tidak setuju dengan pilihan karir pekerjaan Itachi, beliau menginginkan Itachi meneruskan tampuk pimpinan perusahaan mereka, namun Itachi menolak, dia malah memilih hijrah ke Detroit dan bekerja sebagai anggota marinir SEAL.

"Kamu isterinya Itachi?" Sakura mendengar suara Sasuke berubah sedih. Sepertinya dia merindukan sang kakak. "Di mana... Kakakku?" Tanyanya.

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, tiba-tiba terdengar keributan di luar.

"Ada bayi di dalam truk jelek ini!"

"Wah anak siapa ya dia?"

"Mirip Sasuke! Jangan-jangan anaknya dia!"

Sasuke dan Naruto melongo mendengar perkataan teman-teman mereka di halaman depan, sementara Sakura... Mata hijaunya tampak melebar.

"Ya ampun Itachi!" Pekiknya panik saat mendengar suara tangisan bayinya, buah cintanya dengan Itachi, yang ia beri nama _Uchiha Itachi Jr._

_***Bersambung***_


	2. Chapter 2

"Itachi!" Teriak Sakura panik sembari berlari ke halaman.

Dia mendesis tak suka ketika melihat teman-teman Sasuke yang tadinya ada di dalam rumah kini berkerumun di sekitar truk chevy-nya, melalui jendela truk yang terbuka mereka mengintip Itachi kecil penasaran. Sedangkan Itachi _junior _terlihat menangis ketakutan di dalam truk karena dikelilingi wajah-wajah yang tidak dia kenal.

"Hhhh... Hiks... _Mommy." _Bocah tampan itu terisak, menangis dengan mulut tertekuk imut sambil mencengkram erat sabuk pengaman yang terpasang menyilang di dadanya.

"Itachi!" Sakura menghambur membelah kerumunan. Dia membuka pintu truk, dan dengan terburu-buru dia membuka sabuk pengaman Itachi, lalu membawa sang anak ke dalam pelukannya.

Sakura berbalik kemudian menatap garang pada teman-teman Sasuke yang masih mengerumuni mereka. "Menyingkirlah! Kalian membuat anakku takut!" Geramnya, tampak seperti seekor induk harimau yang marah ketika melihat anaknya diganggu.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang ikal-yang Sakura kenal sebagai salah satu perempuan yang bercinta dengan Sasuke di sofa beberapa waktu lalu- maju, dia bersidekap menatap Sakura spekulatif.

"Apa dia anaknya Sasuke?" Tanyanya dengan nada dingin yang mengancam.

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat. Dia sadar, orang-orang yang tidak mengenal mendiang suaminya, Itachi, pasti akan menganggap bahwa Itachi _junior _mirip dengan Sasuke. Padahal Itachi _junior _merupakan duplikat dari Itachi _senior, _tapi tanpa garis kriput di bawah kedua mata hitamnya.

"Jalang! Jawab aku, apa dia anaknya Sasuke atau bukan?!"

Mata Sakura menyipit memandang pelacur pirang di depannya, dia tahu perempuan itu cemburu dan salah sangka terhadapnya, namun dia tidak suka ketika si pirang itu menyebutnya jalang dan bertanya dengan nada kasar padanya.

Belum sempat Sakura buka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaan si pirang ikal, tiba-tiba Sasuke dan Naruto muncul di belakangnya lalu menginterupsi.

"Aku rasa pesta hari ini cukup sampai di sini," kata Sasuke dingin.

Semua teman-teman Sasuke tertegun mendengar pemberitahuannya. _Ini tidak seperti Sasuke yang biasanya, _begitulah yang mereka pikirkan. Lalu terdengar gerutuan kecewa dari sebagian di antara mereka.

"Aku ada urusan mendadak, jadi kalian pulanglah." Sasuke lalu menepuk pelan pundak Sakura yang berdiri di depannya. "Ikut aku. Aku rasa ada banyak hal yang harus kau ceritakan," katanya kemudian berbalik untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sakura menoleh, memandang ragu pada punggung tegap Sasuke. Setelah terdiam selama beberapa detik akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti lelaki itu.

"Naruto." Berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk, Sasuke menoleh menatap Naruto dari balik bahunya.

"Hm?"

"Bantu aku membubarkan pestaku. Dan kalau mereka tidak mau pergi, kau boleh mengeluarkan Bull dari kandang..." Teman-teman Sasuke mengernyit saat mendengar Uchiha bungsu itu menyebut nama Bulldog peliharaannya. "... Biar dia yang akan mengurus mereka," lanjut Sasuke lalu memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Naruto menyeringai mendengar instruksi Sasuke. Dia menoleh memamerkan seringai kejam pada kerumunan anak muda tukang pesta yang berdiri di depannya. Dia memang kurang menyukai pergaulan Sasuke dengan anak-anak muda dari kalangan elit itu, menurut Naruto, mereka hanya penjilat, yang mau dekat dengan Sasuke hanya karena harta dan nama besar keluarga Uchiha.

"Kalian dengar apa yang Sasuke katakan tadi? Cepat bubar atau..." Naruto menggantung kalimatnya, dia tersenyum sinis ketika melihat beberapa teman Sasuke yang laki-laki dengan suka rela pergi menjauh dari kerumunan, menuju garasi untuk mengambil mobil mereka, sementara sisanya para wanita lebih dulu menggerutu sambil memelototi Naruto, sebelum dengan enggan berbalik untuk pergi.

Perlahan senyum di wajah Naruto menghilang. Dia tampak berpikir sambil melirik ke arah pintu. "Di dalam masih ada beberapa yang lagi ML kan?" Dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Bagaimana cara mengusirnya?" Naruto menggaruk kepala pirangnya tak nyaman, dia kemudian mengangkat bahunya tak acuh lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan mengikuti Sasuke menuju ke dalam. Menggunakan sebelah tangan dia menutup mata si kecil Itachi untuk melindungi anak itu dari pemandangan yang tak pantas dia lihat. Beberapa pasangan masih gencar-gencarnya bercinta dalam berbagai macam posisi di dalam rumah Sasuke.

Sasuke membawa Sakura dan Itachi kecil naik ke lantai dua, dan masuk ke sebuah ruangan besar yang terlihat seperti perpustakaan, dengan ratusan buku tebal yang mengisi rak-rak tinggi menjulang. Di samping rak-rak itu ada sepasang sofa nyaman berwarna merah terang dan sebuah meja bauhause di depannya. Dan di sudut ruangan itu terdapat sebuah bar dengan berbagai macam minuman anggur mahal yang berkelas.

Sasuke mempersilahkan Sakura dan Itachi kecil untuk duduk di salah satu satu sofa merah tersebut, sementara dia beranjak ke arah bar untuk mengambil minuman.

"Mau minum?" Tawarnya pada Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan minum di depan anakku," tolaknya sembari duduk memangku Itachi.

"Oh. Okay." Sasuke mengangguk. Dia lalu menuangkan salah satu jenis anggur ke dalam gelasnya, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Sakura. "Tadi kau bilang kau isteri Kak Itachi, apa itu benar?" Tanyanya sembari menghenyakan diri untuk duduk di sofa di depan wanita itu.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sakura kesal. Dia merasa terhina karena ketidak percayaan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Maafkan aku, Manis. Bukannya aku tidak mau percaya padamu, aku hanya harus bersikap waspada terhadap berbagai modus penipuan," Sasuke meneguk anggurnya. "Memangnya apa yang harus kupikirkan, ketika ada wanita seksi datang ke rumahku dan mengaku sebagai kakak iparku dengan seorang anak kecil dalam gendongannya," dia menunjuk Itachi sambil lalu. "Jadi aku butuh bukti."

Sakura mendengus mendengar nada menggoda dalam suara Sasuke.

_Aku kakak Iparmu, sialan! _Pikirnya sebal, karena diam-diam dia merasa sedikit tertawan pada pesona anak muda di hadapannya. Dengan agak gusar dia mengeluarkan Dua lembar foto dari dalam tas pinggang yang dia pakai. Dia melemparkannya ke atas meja.

"Hanya itu yang aku bawa. Surat nikah dan sebagian bukti lain masih ada di apartemen kami di Detroit," jelas Sakura.

Sasuke mengambil foto-foto tersebut. Dia memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

_Itachi? _

Itu benar foto-foto Itachi dan Sakura. Satu foto memperlihatkan Sakura dan Itachi dalam balutan gaun gaun pengantin cantik berwarna putih dan setelan tuxedo gelap, berpelukan di depan altar pernikahan. Mereka tersenyum sumringah dan tampak bahagia.

Sementara satu foto lagi merupakan foto Sakura, Itachi, dan satu bayi merah-yang Sasuke perkirakan sebagai anak kecil yang ada di pangkuan Sakura. Sepertinya itu adalah foto Sakura yang baru saja melahirkan. Karena Sakura di foto itu tampak berbaring sambil memeluk si bayi mungil yang dibungkus kain selimut berwarna hijau, sementara Itachi menempatkan pipinya di atas kepala Sakura, dia nyengir ke arah kamera, terlihat bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke mendesah. _Besok aku akan menyuruh Naruto untuk memeriksa ini editan atau bukan. _Dia masih merasa curiga.

"Baiklah. Aku bisa menerima bukti darimu." _Untuk saat ini._

Sakura mendesah lega. "Terimakasih," ucapnya sembari membelai rambut hitam lembut milik Itachi kecil.

Sasuke menatap bocah di pangkuan Sakura itu dengan seksama. _Dia terlihat seperti seorang Uchiha. Dia memang mirip Itachi._

"Jadi, dimana Kakakku? Kenapa dia tidak ikut datang, dan malah mengirim kalian berdua ke rumah ini?"

Sakura menunduk, dia terlihat enggan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Kalau dia menjawab bahwa Itachi sudah meninggal, berarti dia harus memberitahu alasan kematiannya. Dan... Sakura tidak siap untuk berkata jujur. Saat masih di rumah sakit umum Detroit, sebelum dia meninggal, Itachi menyuruh Sakura untuk tidak bercerita apapun pada keluarganya. Karena Itachi tidak mau orang tua dan adiknya berada dalam bahaya gara-gara dia. Itachi juga menyuruh Sakura dan Itachi junior meninggalkan Detroit, dan pergi ke rumah keluarga Uchiha untuk berlindung.

"Dimana Itachi?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Itachi... Itachi sudah meninggal dua minggu lalu karena... Kecelakaan."

"Apa?" Sasuke tercengang. Mangkuk gelas yang dia pegang, tiba-tiba patah-terpisah dari tangkainya-lalu terjatuh ke lantai dan pecah. "Kakakku... Meninggal?"

_._

_._

_._

_-Bersambung-_

_Spesial thanks to : Guest, furiikuhime, hachikodesuka, Manusia, dorii, f (iya, memang terinspirasi dari Fallen to Far, tapi ceritanya jauh beda kok :D) Aegi gom, Im, dan L. Yang sudah mereview di chapter 1. _

_Buat yg review login bakal dibalas lewat PM._

_Terimakasih. Maafkan saya jika chapter dua mengecewakan._


	3. Chapter 3

"Kakakku meninggal?" Sasuke tertegun. "Kau tidak bercanda kan?" Dia menatap Sakura tak percaya.

Sakura mendesah. "Aku tidak bercanda. Itachi sudah meninggal dua minggu lalu," ucap Sakura sembari membaringkan Itachi kecil yang mulai mengantuk di pangkuannya.

"Kalau begitu mana buktinya kalau kakakku sudah meninggal?" Sasuke masih beranggapan kalau Sakura berbohong. Hati kecilnya takut untuk mempercayai kenyataan bahwa kakaknya telah meninggal.

"Beberapa hari lagi pengacaraku akan mengirimkan hasil otopsi jenazah dan surat penjelasan mengenai kematian Itachi dari rumah Sakit tempat dia dirawat sebelum meninggal."

Sasuke terdiam. Memory tentang masa kecilnya dengan Itachi yang melintas dalam ingatan, membuat matanya mulai panas. Dia ingin menangis.

"Orang tua kalian. Maksudku, ayah dan ibumu dimana? Aku datang kemari untuk mengabarkan pada mereka tentang berita ini," tanya Sakura.

Sejak awal dia tiba di rumah ini dia memang penasaran dengan keberadaan orang tua Itachi dan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Dia mengusap wajahnya frustrasi. Dia terlihat begitu rapuh dan sedih.

"Ayah dan Ibuku sekarang berada di London. Ibuku sedang sakit, jadi dia perlu melakukan operasi disana," jelas Sasuke agak enggan berbagi informasi.

"Oh."

Sakura baru akan bertanya mengenai penyakit apa yang diderita Ibu mertuanya, tiba-tiba Sasuke bangkit dari sofa, melemparkan begitu saja tangkai gelas yang sejak tadi dia pegang ke lantai. Kemudian dia bergantian menatap wajah kakak ipar dan keponakannya yang sedang tertidur.

"Kalian pasti lelah. Beristirahatlah." Ucapnya. "Kamar yang ada di depan perpustakaan ini adalah kamar kosong, aku pikir kalian bisa memakainya." Beritahu Sasuke sembari beranjak ke arah pintu.

Sakura dengan cepat bangun dari duduknya, sambil membawa Itachi _jr. _ Ke dalam gendongannya. "Terimakasih. Setelah membaringkan Itachi, aku akan turun untuk mengambil barangku yang tertinggal di dalam truk."

"Tidak perlu. Kau bisa mengambilnya besok pagi," Sasuke menatap Sakura dari balik bahu tegapnya. "Aku tahu kalau kau muak melihat 'pemandangan' di bawah." Dia berucap dengan seringai seksi, lalu melangkah meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Sakura mendesah. _Siapapun tentu akan muak melihat pemandangan seperti itu, _pikirnya dengan wajah datar.

_Apa karena ayah dan ibunya tidak ada di rumah jadi dia berani mengadakan sex party dan juga orgy di rumah ini? _Mengangkat bahu, Sakura kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu. Melangkah meninggalkan perpustakaan, untuk masuk ke kamar yang dimaksud Sasuke.

###

Kamar yang dimaksud Sasuke terletak tepat di depan perpustakaan. Kamar itu cukup besar, bernuansa ceria, dengan campuran warna kuning, biru, dan merah jambu. Lemari besar berwarna biru di letakan di sudut kiri kamar, di samping jendela yang menghadap langsung ke halaman belakang. Ranjang _big size_-nya dihiasi dengan seprai hijau bermotif _Mickey Mouse_.

"Ini kamar untuk anak-anak ya?" Gumam Sakura sembari mengamati sekeliling, kemudian membaringkan Itachi di atas tempat tidur.

Sakura mendesah, menjatuhkan tubuhnya unyuk berbaring di samping sang anak. Dia bingung. Sebenarnya dia datang untuk menemui mertuanya, agar dia bisa menitipkan anaknya pada mereka, setelah itu Sakura ingin kembali ke Detroit untuk menyelesaikan kasus yang sedang ditangani Itachi sebelum dia meninggal. Namun karena mertuanya sedang tidak ada, Sakura jadi ragu untuk menitipkan anaknya di rumah ini.

Apalagi dengan perilaku liar Sasuke, dia tidak mau anak kesayangannya mendapat pengaruh buruk dari sang paman.

"Haaah." Bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, Sakura melepaskan tas pinggang yang sejak tadi dia pakai, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya.

Sebuah _chip_. Benda kecil yang diincar oleh beberapa orang berkuasa dalam pemerintahan, _chip_ itu berisi beberapa dokumen penting, bukti bahwa ada pihak yang ingin melakukan kudeta dengan menggulingkan presiden yang berkuasa. Itachi dalam misinya berhasil mendapatkan bukti tersebut. Namun belum sempat Itachi menyerahkan _chip_ itu pada atasannya, dia difitnah sebagai pemberontak.

Organisasi FBI dan CIA ditugaskan untuk menangkap dan membunuh Itachi.

Dan malam itu, setelah Itachi menceritakan semuanya pada Sakura. Rumah mereka diserang oleh sekelompok orang bertopeng, Itachi dengan susah payah melindungi isteri dan anaknya. Hingga sebuah peluru bersarang di paru-parunya.

Berbekal pengalaman sebagai seorang tentara, Sakura berhasil membawa anak dan suaminya kabur dari tempat itu.

Itachi hanya bertahan hidup selama beberapa jam, setelah ditolong oleh salah satu dokter sahabat mereka. Sebelum meninggal Itachi sempat menyuruh Sakura membawa anak mereka pergi dan berlindung ke rumah orang tuanya. Itachi yakin orang-orang jahat itu pasti akan memburu Sakura, untuk mencari _chip_ tersebut.

_Aku mencintaimu. Tetaplah hidup untukku ... Dan juga anak kita. _

Sakura mendesah putus asa mengingat kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Itachi, sebelum dia meninggal.

Sakura bertekad ingin membalaskan dendam Itachi. Tapi untuk saat ini dia harus bersabar, menunggu sampai mertuanya pulang. Sasuke tidak terlihat seperti seorang pengasuh yang baik.

###

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan pagi. Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati satu sosok perempuan telanjang yang tidur di sampingnya. Sasuke mendengus.

Dia ingat, semalam setelah mendengar cerita Sakura tentang kematian Itachi, dia turun untuk meminum beberapa botol jack daniels, dia sedih dan mabuk. Hingga dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Untuk melampiaskan emosi dan hasratnya, Sasuke menyeret sembarang gadis telanjang yang baru saja selesai melakukan _threesome_ di ruang keluarga, ke kamarnya. Setelah itu mereka melakukan hubungan seks panas.

"Hah. Sial!" Dengusnya sembari bangun dari atas tempat tidur kemudian menyambar boxernya di lantai, lalu memakainya.

Sasuke menatap malas pada gadis berambut biru yang masih terlelap di atas tempat tidurnya.

_Setelah dia bangun nanti, aku akan mengusirnya, _batin Sasuke sembari beranjak keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke dapur. Mulutnya terasa kering dan dia butuh minum.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening ketika di sepanjang lorong menuju dapur tercium bau masakan lezat.

_Seperti bau bacon._

"Wow." Dia bergumam pelan. Mata hitamnya terpaku pada pantat berlekuk milik seorang wanita seksi berkaki jenjang yang sedang memasak di dapurnya.

Wanita itu hanya memakai _hotpants jins _biru, kaus putih polos ketat lengan pendek, dengan rambut _pink _yang dikuncir tinggi. Tampaknya wanita itu sedang sibuk memasak bacon, sehingga dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke.

_Dia Sakura? _Pikir Sasuke takjub, baru menyadari kalau sosok ada di dapurnya adalah sang kakak ipar.

Sambil menyeringai nakal, dia kembali memperhatikan tubuh seksi Sakura dari atas sampai bawah. Dan sebuah tato di paha atas bagian belakang tubuh Sakura menarik perhatian Sasuke. Tato itu berbentuk senapan laras panjang, yang biasa digunakan oleh para tentara untuk menghabisi musuhnya di medan perang.

"Wow lagi," gumam Sasuke takjub.

Sakura berbalik dan terkejut mendapati Sasuke yang berdiri bersidekap setengah telanjang di depan pintu dapur, hanya mengenakan celana boxer.

"Kau..."

"Hai kakak ipar," sapa Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"H-hai juga," balas Sakura kikuk.

"Hai juga _Daddy_."

Sasuke dan Sakura serentak menoleh ke arah Itachi kecil yang sedang duduk di meja makan. Mulutnya blepotan dengan keju dan makaroni panggang. Dengan wajah imutnya dia tersenyum lebar ke arah Sasuke. Dia mengira Sasuke ayahnya, karena wajah mereka yang hampir mirip.

"Ummmm." Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah mengira, akan mendapatkan panggilan '_Daddy_' dari keponakannya sendiri.

Sementara Sakura terlihat terkejut dan gelagapan. Mengecilkan kompor, dia segera beranjak ke arah Itachi, berjongkok di samping sang anak untuk menyamakan tinggi.

"Sayang, dia _Uncle_ Sasuke. Bukan _Daddy_." Sakura memberitahu Itachi. Dia merasa khawatir dengan reaksi Sasuke.

Itachi kecil yang duduk di atas kursi di meja makan, diam mendengar penjelasan ibunya. Dia kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke, memperhatikan lelaki itu dengan seksama.

"Itu benar-benar _Daddy, Mom_."

Sakura mendesah frustrasi. "Sayang. Dia itu pamanmu, bukan ayahmu."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Apakah dia begitu buruk? Sampai Sakura tidak mau berbohong, mengakui Sasuke sebagai Itachi untuk menyenangkan anaknya.

Sasuke mendengus, melangkah memasuki dapur dia tersenyum lebar ke arah Itachi kecil.

"Hai jagoan!"

_''Daddy!"_

###

_**Bersambung**_

_**###**_

_**Spesial thanks to semua yang sudah review, baca, fave, maupun follow chapter kemarin. Maaf nggak bisa balas satu-satu. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura melongo melihat Sasuke yang tidak keberatan dipanggil _Daddy _oleh Itachi. Dia malah tersenyum lebar dan beranjak untuk duduk di samping sang keponakan. Bocah berusia tiga tahun itu terlihat senang, dengan senyum imutnya dia menawarkan makanan yang ada di piringnya pada Sasuke.

"Tidak usah Jagoan." Sasuke tertawa. "Kamu saja yang makan, biar bisa tumbuh tinggi dan besar," dia mengacak rambut Itachi lembut.

Itachi kecil mengangguk patuh. "Baik _Daddy!" _Ucapnya riang sembari menyendok makanannya, lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke untuk memperlihatkan senyum kekanakan yang menyatakan bahwa dia adalah anak yang baik yang mematuhi perintah _Daddy._

"Bagus."

Sakura tercengang kagum melihat interaksi antara Itachi kecil dan Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke tidak seburuk yang dia pikirkan. Walau kadar keburukannya masih jauh lebih banyak dari kadar baiknya.

Sambil mendesah Sakura bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya lalu berjalan ke depan kompor, melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

"Maaf. Aku sudah kurang ajar karena telah menggunakan dapur dan bahan makananmu tanpa ijin. Tapi anakku lapar jadi aku harus memasakan sesuatu untuknya," jelas Sakura kembali menekuni masakannya. "Dan aku pikir aku juga perlu memasakan sesuatu untukmu." Setelah menjatuhkan potongan bacon terakhir di atas kertas tisu, Sakura segera mematikan kompor gas.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Lagipula ini rumah ayahku dan kau kakak iparku. Kau punya hak untuk melakukan apapun di sini. Termasuk memakai dapur untuk memasakan makanan bagi anakmu yang lapar." Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, terlihat tidak yakin dengan apa yang telah dia katakan. "Dan terimakasih sudah mau memasakan sesuatu untukku. Karena aku juga lapar." Dia tersenyum pada Sakura yang membawakan sepiring bacon untuknya.

"Sama-sama," jawab Sakura, dengan agak kikuk dia meletakan bacon di atas meja lalu duduk di samping Itachi. Agak konyol memang, tapi dia pikir dalam posisi duduk seperti itu, Sakura dan Sasuke duduk mengapit Itachi di tengah, mereka terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga kecil.

"Apa kau tidak berencana untuk menunjukan dimana makam kakakku?"

Sakura menghentikan suapannya mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. "Aku akan melakukan itu setelah orang tuamu pulang," jawabnya datar sembari memainkan potongan daging yang ada di piringnya. Alisnya tampak bertaut seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang serius.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran melihat ekspresi Sakura.

"Tidak ada. Ummm ... Apa kau sudah mengabarkan pada orang tuamu mengenai kematian Itachi?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Belum. Melihat keadaan Ibu, aku masih ragu untuk memberitahu mereka sekarang. Aku tidak mau kondisi Ibu memburuk dan ayah jadi banyak pikiran."

"Oh." Sakura mengangguk maklum, dia masih penasaran dengan penyakit ibu mertuanya, namun dia urung bertanya karena melihat Sasuke yang enggan menjelaskan secara rinci kondisi sang ibu. "Lalu, kapan orang tuamu pulang?" Dia bertanya lagi.

Sasuke diam, tampak berpikir sejenak sambil mengunyah potongan bacon dalam mulutnya. "Sekitar dua atau tiga minggu lagi."

Sakura mengerang putus asa mendengar jawaban Sasuke. _Dua atau tiga minggu lagi? Sialan! Itu lama sekali, Presiden akan mengumumkan rancangan undang-undang baru itu dalam sepuluh hari, dan aku harus tiba di New York tepat waktu. _

"Kakak Ipar. Ekspresimu membuatku bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau terlihat putus asa ketika aku bilang orang tuaku akan pulang sekitar dua atau tiga minggu lagi. Apa kau tidak suka tinggal denganku?"

Sakura memutar mata mendengar tuduhan Sasuke. _Peka dalam membaca situasi,_ pikirnya cuek.

"_Mommy, Daddy, _sarapanku sudah habis. Aku anak pintar kan?" Itachi menarik-narik ujung lengan baju Sakura dan Sasuke, dia ingin mendapatkan pengakuan.

Sakura meringis tak ikhlas mendengar anaknya yang masih memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan _Daddy, _sedangkan Sasuke terkekeh pelan sambil mengacak lembut rambut hitam Itachi.

"Iya Sayang (Jagoan) kamu anak pintar!" Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan memuji Itachi kecil dengan kalimat yang hampir sama, keduanya lalu saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat, sampai suara cempreng seorang perempuan menginterupsi.

"Hai Sasuke."

Sakura tersedak dan melotot melihat perempuan berambut biru yang tadi malam ditiduri Sasuke, berdiri di depan pintu dapur dengan pose menantang, dia hanya memakai _nipple bra _dan celana dalam _thong. _

Buru-buru perempuan berambut _pink _itu mengumpulkan piring kotor yang ada di meja makan lalu membawanya ke tempat cuci piring. Setelah itu dia berlari kecil ke arah Itachi, melap mulut anaknya menggunakan tisu, lalu menggendongnya. Sakura ingin membawa Itachi pergi dari dapur secepatnya, dia tidak mau anaknya yang belum cukup umur, melihat sesuatu yang tidak pantas untuk dilihat.

"Kau sudah tidak ada saat aku bangun, jadi aku mencarimu kemana-mana," ucap si rambut biru itu dengan nada manja sembari menyingkir sedikit dari pintu, memberikan jalan bagi Sakura dan anaknya untuk pergi dari dapur. Dia mengabaikan keberadaan Sakura dan itachi, seolah wanita itu dan anaknya tidak ada di samping Sasuke.

"Tempat tidur terasa dingin dan keras saat kau tak ada di sampingku."

Sasuke mendengus, memutar mata mendengar rayuan si jalang berambut biru. Dengan agak enggan dia menggeser kursinya ke belakang, ketika wanita itu menghampirinya dan duduk mengangkang di pangkuannya.

"Kau ..." Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya, dia lupa nama perempuan di depannya.

"Jullia." Wanita berambut biru itu membisikan namanya dengan nada seksi sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak kanan Sasuke.

"Baiklah Jullia." Dengan malas Sasuke meraup rambut di belakang kepala Jullia, menjambaknya agar dia tidak seenaknya bermanja-manja di pundaknya. "Sekarang pakai bajumu lalu pulanglah. Jangan mempermalukanku di depan kakak ipar dan keponakanku."

"Enggg ... Sasuke," rajuk Jullia manja, sambil memanyunkan bibirnya seperti bebek.

"Pulang Jullia. Kalau dalam waktu lima menit kau belum berpakaian dan pulang, aku akan membuat Bull mengejarmu sampai keluar gerbang."

Jullia mengernyit mendengar ancaman Sasuke. Dia tidak menyangka, laki-laki yang tadi malam ganas bercinta dengannya, pagi ini bersikap dingin dan kasar.

"Tapi Sasuke ..."

"Tadi malam hanya _one night stand _jadi jangan berharap lebih padaku."

"Kau ..." Jullia menganga, dengan emosi dia bangun dari pangkuan Sasuke, matanya berkaca-kaca. "... Brengsek!"

Sasuke menatap Jullia malas. "Sudah tahu aku brengsek, tapi masih mau tidur denganku," dengus Sasuke.

Merasa tersinggung, Jullia segera berlari keluar dari dapur sambil menangis.

"Haaah. Dasar perempuan."

###

Sakura duduk di kursi kayu di teras depan rumah Sasuke. Bermain dengan anaknya. Dia mendongak ketika melihat perempuan berambut biru yang ada di dapur tadi, berjalan keluar dari rumah sambil menangis.

Dan Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng saat perempuan berambut biru itu memelototinya sebelum melangkah pergi.

_Apa salahku? _Pikir Sakura mengangkat bahu tak acuh lalu kembali bermain dengan Itachi.

###

_New York, 31 Oktober 2013_

"Kami sudah membongkar makam dan memeriksa jasad Itachi Uchiha, tapi kami tidak bisa menemukan _chip-_nya. Kami bahkan telah memeriksa rumah dan toko milik Itachi dan isterinya namun kami tidak ada satu petunjukpun yang bisa kami temukan."

Ruangan itu gelap. Berisi beberapa lelaki tegap yang memakai setelan dan seragam militer. Mereka duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja panjang, sambil memperhatikan gambar hologram yang keluar dari sebuah alat yang di simpan di tengah meja.

"Kemungkinan _chip _yang kita cari ada pada Uchiha Sakura." Salah satu dari mereka angkat bicara. Dia adalah seorang lelaki bertubuh gempal yang memakai setelan jas rapi. Terlihat seperti seorang anggota kongres.

"Uchiha Sakura?"

Gambar pada hologram yang dari wajah Itachi yang dalam seragam marinir angkatan lautnya, berubah menjadi Sakura mengenakan seragam loreng angkatan daratnya.

Lelaki jangkung berjas hitam mendengus sinis. "Dia hanya seorang perempuan dan tentara biasa, apa susahnya merebut chip itu dari tangannya lalu menghabisi dia?"

###

_Bersambung_

_###_

_Terimakasih buat yang sudah mereview dichapter kemarin *peluk satu-satu* maafkan saya kalau chapter yang ini tidak bisa dibilang bagus. Iya nanti akan ada adegan action-nya, walau saya masih ragu apa saya bisa bikin adegan itu atau tidak._

_Soal cerita yang pendek-pendek saya juga minta maaf, ini apdetnya lewat hape, jadi wordsnya terbatas. _


End file.
